Si tan solo
by Julietinlove19
Summary: -No quiero volver-hundió su rostro entre mi pecho-eres lo más cerca del cielo que alguna vez estaré, ¿puedes culparme si quiero siempre quedarme aquí, contigo? Inspirada en una canción, al primero que la adivine, haré un oneshot de su canción favorita. Ni Harry Potter ni el mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece.


_-Quédate esta noche-_

_Lo dijo en un tono tan serio que cualquiera pudo haber pensado que era una orden, pero no, ella lo conocía mejor. Draco Malfoy con esos ojos grises que brillaban en plena oscuridad no estaba ordenando, él suplicaba._

_Y aunque ella sabía lo que esa proposición conllevaba, tomó su mano y lo siguió a su habitación._

La presión aumentaba, las punzadas de dolor eran tan profundas que sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia. Trataba de ser fuerte, tenía que serlo, por ambos.

_-Diablos, me asustaste Draco-me escandalicé al descubrirlo en mi habitación-¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí sin que Lavander te vea?_

_-Te vine a hacer compañía, dado que te rehusas a volver a mi habitación por miedo de que mis compañeros te vean._

_-Sabes perfectamente que Teodore me vio la última vez-dije con mala cara._

_-Pero él está de mi lado, no pasa nada-afirmó sonriendo._

_Tomó un suspiro largo, no podía creer que simplemente Draco no entendiera que haber tenido que hacer la caminata de la verguenza frente a Nott la volvía loca._

_-Ven-se quitó su camisa y se arrastró a su cama, dando palmaditas sobre el colchón, pidiendo su compañía._

_-Bien-dijo ocupando el sitio vacío-pero debes irte antes de que Lavander despierte._

_El asintió abrazándola, su pecho contra la espalda de ella._

_Media hora después, asumiéndola dormida, lo escuchó susurrar:_

_-No quería echarte de menos esta noche._

El olor ferroso tan conocido por ella después de muchos años batallando al señor Tenebroso inundó la habitación.

-Dios, Herms, ¿por qué sangra tanto?-escuchó a lo lejos al niño que vivió.

_-Draco, son las 09:00 am, debemos apurarnos o el expreso nos dejará y definitivamente debes volver a casa._

_-No quiero volver-hundió su rostro entre mi pecho-eres lo más cerca del cielo que alguna vez estaré, ¿puedes culparme si quiero siempre quedarme aquí, contigo?_

_-Tenemos un plan Draco, todo va a salir bien-aseguré ferviertemente, no sabiendo si trataba de convencerlo a él o a mí._

_-Eres una mala mentirosa-aseguró a centímetros de mi boca._

_-No lo soy, saldremos de esta guerra tú y yo-lo miré fijamente._

_-No sé si solo tienes mucha esperanza o eres una tonta-dijo con cariño acariciando mi mejilla, sin dejar de verme-quizás lo segundo, debes ser una tonta si te has metido con un sucio mortífago. Incluso si salimos de esta, no creo que sería inteligente que el mundo nos vea, no soy alguien a quién puedes tomar del brazo y caminar orgullosa Hermione._

_-Te amo y si el mundo no te ve de la forma en que yo te veo, es su problema y no el mío._

_Negó en un movimiento de cabeza, pero sus ojos no podían ocultar la felicidad que sentía de que alguien, concretamente yo, lo viera realmente._

Un llanto fuerte calló a Harry Potter y a una Ginevra Weasley que trataba de calmarlo.

_-Draco, no te atrevas, juro que jamás te lo perdonaré-aseguré._

_-Yo no podría vivir o morir tranquilo si algo te pasara-se mantuvo apuntando su varita hacia mí._

_-Lo planeamos Draco, podemos conseguirlo-supliqué._

_-Mi plan siempre fue que estuvieras a salvo-fue lo último que escuchó antes de perder la conciencia._

El olor de productos de limpieza la despertó.

-Herms, al fin despiertas, me tenías preocupado.

-Tú exagerando todo Harry-escuchó a Ginny desde la puerta.

-Todavía no puedo creer que sea él.

-Te lo dije Ronald-susurró cansada.

-Basta Ron-Ginny se acercó a ella entregándole un pequeño bultito envuelto en sábanas verdes, no se le pasó por alto el detalle y le sonrió a Ginny de vuelta.

Al verlo no pudo evitar romper a llorar.

-Es idéntico a él-comentó Harry confortándola con su mano en su hombro.

-Escalofriantemente identicó a él-aseguró Ron.

-Basta Ron-lo atacó la pelirroja.

Era precioso, blanco, tan blanco como una hoja de papel, un escaso y fino cabello ocupaba su cabeza, de ese tono rubio particular que ella solo había apreciado en otra persona en su vida, y aquellos ojos grises, profundos y que la miraban con un brillo especial, sí, tal como la solía mirar él, con amor.

-Scorpius-dijo su nombre por primera vez en voz alta y el pequeño sonrió

-Un nombre apropiado-sus mejores amigos en el mundo aseguraron al pie de la cama.

Habían pasado exactamente 8 meses desde que la gerra había estallado, 8 meses desde que él no la acompañaba más. A veces se preguntaba si él hubiera tratado de sobrevivir si hubiera sabido que estaban esperando al fruto de su amor prohibido, otras veces se reprochaba, por supuesto que él había tratado de sobrevivir incluso con el desconocimiento de la existencia de Scorpius, él habría luchado con desesperación por un mundo donde ella hubiera podido vivir. Si tan solo le hubiera permitido luchar a su lado, si tan solo no hubiera sido un hombre testaduro, sin tan solo...

Una pequeña mano en su mejilla la distrajo de sus pensamientos, el pequeño Scorpius la miraba curioso.

-Papá te ama también-aseguró besando su frente-¿lo escuchas Scorpius? Papá te ama también.


End file.
